


All yours.

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Hiroki X Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: First of all, apologies for not updating anything for (barely) 7 months. *sobs*To be honest, I wanted to update a new work on new year but life is just hard.. (no, really) it's just a writer's block to be exact! :PAND OH, this time I'm experimenting with a *insert character* X Reader fanfic. I've seen a lot of it somewhere else so I decided to give it a try.I choose Hiro because he's my bias (OBVIOUSLY) but as a reader, you could use your (wild) imagination to replace him with your bias no problem ;)





	

You walked in slowly.

Trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

Thanks to your sneakers, they barely make noises as they touched the dusty ground.

Holding a baseball bat as something to defend you in case if he attacked you. 

_...was it a HE?_

 

Anyway, that doesn't matter! What's important now is, you need to save him. Yes HIM.

The bloody and messy "HELP" sign while passing through this abandoned house just draws you further to give some help.

This baseball bat you found right at the entrance, just laying on the wooden floor. Plus you had a bad feeling about that voice so you decided to help.  _Nevermind the stain you noticed covering halfway up the bat._

Someone's in trouble. What if that someone is one of your family? And they are desperately waiting to be rescued.

 

You could have called for help but, the stupid side of you left your phone at home in this condition where you need it the most so, you have to step into trouble all by yourself.

Besides you are just on your way to the nearest convenience store to buy some snack to be eaten while studying tonight. 

 

So far you have found nothing suspicious or no one else inside.

Pausing at every 3 steps you took, being as careful as ever. You don't even remember the last time you're being this cautious.

_Yes, that one time where you slipped in the toilet and falls butt first._

_And then later that night you step carefully on the floor that have betrayed you._

 

**Oh what a good timing for embarassing memories flashback!**

 Focus! You're on a mission to save someone right now dammit! 

 

Another step further, after spending about 10 minutes trying to discover where the hell that muffling voice you heard from the beginning came from. 

There's absolutely nothing on the first floor.

But you haven't checked upstairs though.

Rusty. And old.

Yeah that's the best way to describe the staircase. Also the handle.

_Why did this house give this kind of deja-vu vibe on you?_

Perhaps because it looks like your house? Kind of..

 

There's 4 rooms upstairs.

But this one room caught your attention because it obviously came from there.The noise.

And oh watch out the squeaky sound coming from beneath you!

The floor.

Apparently the floor here makes more noises than the one downstairs.

Old house. Get over it..

 

With your mind imagining what may have happened at the other side of the door, your hand is already reaching the knob.

If someone is really in there, holding a kidnap victim and is pointing a gun at you..

Then you'll just dash forward while avoiding the bullets and hit him with the one and only weapon you had -the baseball bat.

Stupid idea? YES.

You're not supposed to be here in the first place.

It could be just a bunch of naughty kids in town break into this house anytime and painted red words on the window just to mess around.

And you are one of those people who get trapped in their game. 

 

But yeah, the blood splatter on the floor is very disturbing. There's some on the walls and door too! It's like someone just gets bashed on real hard. 

_...Just noticed that the stain on the bat looks like dried blood._

 

You're already here though..

Giving up halfway before even knowing the truth is somehow wasted.

You just need to twist the knob and the truth will finally be revealed. 

 

On a slingle click, the door creaked open.

Still holding the knob, your eyes observed carefully what's inside.

At a dimmed corner, you saw a figure.

Laying down, facing sideways. Facing you.

Right next to the window that had the word "HELP" written on it.

That's the same word you saw earlier.

The one that leads you inside the house. 

There's no one else inside the room, it seems.

So you carefully walks towards the figure. 

He looks injured.

Thank God his body movement showed that he is still breathing. Barely.

 

His half-closed eyes rounded when he noticed you coming towards.

He looks terrified. His mouth were folded with a black handkerchief but his eyes speaks terror.

He hurriedly back away and struggles to be in a sitting position. 

It looks like he was scared of the bat, as his eyes glued to it since he noticed your presence.

You squad down, trying to calm him down while you put the bat down, signing that you won't harm him.

 

Then your hand reaches to his face to uncover the fold.

Poor him. It was obvious that he was being abducted.

 

"Just kill me.. Please.."

He mumbled.

"No.. No I won't! I'm here to save you.. You will be alright now."

He must have thought that you're one of the culprit that tries to harm him. 

 

"You.."

He gulped.

Trying to catch a breathe.

The lack amount of lights in the room makes you missed some other things about the guy infront.

He had bruises all over his face. Ruining the pretty porcelaine face he used to have.

Probably beaten. 

Not by a bat, because he could have been dead by now if it was a bat's doings. 

Someone punched him. Multiple times.

He also bleeds on both arm and legs.

Probably the cuts he got from struggling with his kidnapper.

 

 

"....Just kill me now."

Your thoughts dissapeared when he started speaking again.

Your pity for him got worst. He was tortured. To the point that he doesn't want to live anymore.

 

"I.. I can't do that. Come on, let's get out of here. "

Trying your best to consult him. 

The bad guy(s) may come anytime soon so you have to bring him out quickly.

 

His cracked lips moved to one side. Creating a smile. Not a happy one, sadly.

 

"What are you going to do to me next?"

He replied.

"Huh?"

You startled. Looking at him in the eyes.

 

 

_"You beat up my friend to death. And took his body somewhere else."_

 

You are left speechless. You went through all the trouble to his rescue and now he's accusing you of killing someone!

"I.. uh, I have no idea what you're talking about."

You chuckled a little.

 

"Of course. Because you act like a neurotic person that night."

He cleared it all up for you.

 

Now it's your turn to back away from him.

How can..

That's impossible!

You wouldn't do something like that, would you?

**...Or you would?**

 

You keep backing away until you bumped onto something from behind.

You turned to face a dressing table.

And a mirror.

It took you a while to stare into the mirror until you realised that the "YOU" inside the mirror is smiling back at you. 

The smile is supposed to look happy but this one looks very evil. Your eyes looks like you have been posessed by a great devil.

 

The smile gets creepier the more you look at it to the point that it scares you.

You screamed and grab the bat you left on the floor.

Smashing the mirror in one go.

With the mirror shattered into pieces and falls to the floor, now your attention was drawn towards the bat your holding.

A little flash and you suddenly remember..

It was really you.

Your plan were only to take the one you adored the most.

But it was unexpected that his friend actually had followed you and tried rescuing him.

You had no other choice than to hit him. Hard enough so he won't get up and fight you. 

Seeing him already reaching the door to your beloved one, makes you go crazy.

If he took him then you won't be able to see him anymore. 

And you won't let that happen. Ever.

 

You managed to get rid of the one trying to mess in between you and your loved one.

But another problem occured when you realised that your love for him is one-sided.

 

Instead of accepting, he refuse your every touch and began struggling like you are trying to kill him next.

Yeah you walked in to him with a bloody bat in your hand but it wasn't for him.

He gets aggressive that you had to stop him. 

Your hand swings to his face while you're on top of him and it just can't stop. 

 

You remembered it all now.

That's what happens yesterday.

The snack is for him, but you lied to your mom saying that you're buying them for you.

You did it all with your own hands but it felt like a dream.

Like your soul flew somewhere else, replaced by an evil spirit taking over your body for a day..

 

But it already happens.

Things can't be changed back.

 

**_After all, he's all yours now.._ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To come to a conclusion of this whole story, I'm trying to point out the overly obsessive fans towards their bias. (Mostly idols)  
> This kind of fans is not to play around with. (Like, seriously..)  
> I don't even know what's going on in their mind but hell, they will do just about anything to be attached to their bias. And it scares me O.O


End file.
